The Vespertine Thief (Exploration)
The Vespertine Thief "With the flutter of wings and the whip of a blazing tail, all that you take for granted is gone." This page contains details about the exploration The Vespertine Thief, and contains quest spoilers. To return to the list of Novelty & Rare Pokemon explorations, click here. Requirements The user must not currently be embarked on any other exploration, and have at least one slot open in their party to begin the quest line. Additionally, the following requirements are specified: * 15,000 interactions * 150 Pokedex entries * 50 achievements * 350 point fee This exploration has a cooldown period of 90 days. Tasks Task 1 "It's okay that you got second place today, Goodra! You're still a winner in my eyes. You smile at your gooey dragon as the two of you walk through a field of tall, golden grass on the way home from a regional battling tournament. Your Pokémon did very well; you can tell that all of that training paid off handsomely, and you have the winnings in the form of plenty of cash to prove it. Still, your greatest pride is seeing just how close you and Goodra have gotten over the course of a few years. Perhaps next time, you can get first place and be the pride of your tiny town of Lilac Falls. Not too long after this pleasant thought, you hear a rustle in the grass. First once, then twice. Maybe your eyes deceived you, but you can't help but think that you saw a whip made of fire for a second there. As you try to back up from the source of the odd noise and visual, something bursts out of the grass, flying high to obscure the evening sun. The mysterious apparition then swoops down, knocking you over. Goodra hobbles over to try to help, but the mysterious creature, whatever it was, is simply too fast. Within seconds, it's gone, and everything is silent again. You lie there on the ground before sitting up and rubbing your head. What in the world was that?' you mutter, looking down to check yourself and brushing off any dirt. Suddenly, you notice that the beloved pendant that was hanging around your neck is gone. It dawns upon you then. You've been robbed! By a Pokémon, no less!"'' * '''Get 900 interactions Task 2 "You have got to be kidding me,' you exclaim, standing up and quickly looking around in hopes that maybe the pendant is lying around nearby. Unfortunately, you don't see anything resembling it. Goodra tries to help you look for it, but it only shrugs its squishy arms in defeat.'' What an ordeal, and it happened so quickly, too. You’re aware of Pokémon that rob and steal, but this was like none other. It looked like a... a dragon, perhaps? It had wings and a long, strange tail that must have been on fire. Dragons are familiar to you, of course, and yet this one was very different from the others you've encountered. It wasn't a Charizard, that's for sure. You look around, but all you see are footprints on the ground that end abruptly. That’s where it took off, you think to yourself. You follow the trail of footprints to their end and then glance around, surveying the area in hopes of finding any evidence of this creature. Your gaze rests upon the sky, which is partly cloudy and tranquil for now. Well, if this thief flew away, it only made sense to take off after it. You sigh and realize that you don’t actually have a flying Pokémon with you. Perhaps catching one was in order. You wander along a muddy path along with Goodra in hopes of finding some kind of potential mode of transportation. A flock of Pidgeys flew overhead, but they were far too small. Bugs were out of the question as well. Then, just over a small hill, what may be the answer awaited you. A dangerous answer, assuredly. It was a group of Salamence. Now there’s a rare sight! Maybe one of them took your pendant? Nah, you admit, shaking your head. This was something else entirely. Either way, you do need a flyer, and you need one fast. As you glance at your belt with Poké Balls neatly attached to it, you realize that your Pokémon are likely tired from battling earlier. It wouldn't be fair to make them fight such formidable wild beasts. ''Wait! You do have a Dusk Ball that your grandfather gave you a while ago! You remember his words: 'Use it only when you need to! What luck! It's almost night, for one thing, but then your eyes focus upon a sleeping Salamence right among the others. Without a moment of hesitation, you toss your Dusk Ball at it." * Obtain a Salamence at level 60 or higher The Salamence must be obtained after the start of this task. A Salamence adopted from the Safari Zone, as either an egg or hatched Pokemon, IS able to be used for this task. Task 3 "Success! That one was far too tired to even bat an eye when you threw the ball at it, and the others quickly scattered after the Dusk Ball popped open with its eerie light. Sighing in relief, you are thankful for not having to put up a fight with them. After recalling Goodra, you let the Salamence out of its new home and, with some effort, climb on it, promptly telling it to fly. Much to your gratitude, it listens, and you take off. Of course… where do you go from here? That pendant thief could be anywhere, and you know that you lost some time as you searched for a flying type. The Salamence struggles for a brief moment, growling due to not being used to being ridden or owned for that matter, but you hold on tightly. Hey, now. Calm down. You're really important to me right now. Maybe I'll let you go later. The dragon growls again, but softer this time. Petting the Salamence's neck, you notice that the sun has almost set and that you should act faster. You could go home, but then who knows how far away the thief would be by morning? Of course, your mother is expecting you… but this is important. She’ll understand, won't she? You look around and notice a tall mountain in the distance partly shrouded by mist. You squint and see something else, too. It... it can’t be, can it? A small brownish gray thing was flying towards it — was that the thief? That glowing, firey tail... yes, it was! Okay, Salamence! Follow that thief! The dragon responds with a snarl and flaps its wings fiercely to gain altitude, and you're on your way." * Get 1000 interactions Task 4 "As you approach the mountain, you notice the air get gradually colder. The clouds seem to be getting thicker as well, but not in a misty or foggy sense like the atmosphere more towards the base of the mountain. Thunder rumbles slowly not very far from you, and you wince. Oh no, a storm? Now? You must have not noticed it forming due to the crazy events that had just occurred. And yet, you wonder, maybe that is another reason this mysterious creature went up here. You try to collect your thoughts a bit more as you fly, your Salamence thankfully very alert by now. What if this mystery Pokémon is dangerous? What if there are more of them? It didn't matter, though. Not when you've come this far. You need your pendant back. It's not only valuable as a beautiful gem, but it holds a great deal of sentimental value as well. Your mother gave it to you after your grandfather died. Surely, Goodra and the others in your faithful party would fight for it! Then you feel it. A drop. And another. It's starting to rain. You must get there faster! The Salamence zooms towards the mountainside and sharply turns upward, scouting the side of it for some kind of shelter. Finally, its sharp eyes pay off, and you land in a small indentation in the rocky surface about halfway up your ascent. Not quite a cave, but it's shelter. For now, you must wait out the storm before you can continue chasing down the thief." * Weather must be clear, cloudy, or aurora to continue Task 5 "What seems like hours later, the rain ends, and the thunder disappears. You are once more free to get out of here! Hopping onto Salamence’s back, you fly higher up the mountainside, hoping to see some kind of trail or a clue as to where the thief Pok?mon went. There are multiple crevices and crannies and caves, but none that pose any kind of intrigue. Then, you see a large opening near the summit; it looks like it either got blasted out by dynamite or slammed into by a meteorite. It's a cave, in any case; that, at least, you can tell. Do you dare fly in? Of course you do! Salamence roars as it tears through the thin clouds and right into the large cave entrance, the formations around the edge making it look like some kind of gaping maw. Inside, you see what looks like a frozen creek, blocks of ice, and of course, an endless wave of Zubat and Golbat. You pay them no mind — your target is different. But is it even in here? To you, the place just looks like a standard cave that one would find in any mountainous peak, albeit a fair bit larger. And, well, brighter for some reason. WHAM. A huge stalactite comes crashing down, startling Salamence and making it almost throw you off. This place isn't safe for anyone, person or Pokémon. Still, you press onward. Then, you see what appears to be a torch. Several, even. Is this why it's so bright? More importantly, what Pokémon actually makes torches? Or are there people in here, too? You decide to slow down and land, letting your Salamence return to its Dusk Ball and letting Goodra out of its regular Poké Ball. Following the trail of torches, you come into another somewhat smaller area of the cave, but this one has something far more interesting than your average Zubat or Geodude. There it is. A bizarre brown Pokemon; a dragon just like you thought. It has a flaming tail just like you observed prior to this. And it's… wearing a suit? It stood in front of a huge wall of ice, using it as a mirror to… to look at your pendant hanging oh so daintily around its neck! You yell out, obviously angry by now. HEY! Give that back, whatever you are! The unusual creature turns around, screeching, and bolts towards you, wings flapping wildly. This was a battle waiting to happen. Goodra and your other Pokémon, now swiftly out of their Poké Balls, prepare themselves for a fight!" * Win against Dracowymsy in the Battle Tower These Pokemon can be found under the Battles tab, under NPC Battles. They are 6 Dracowymsy, one of each form: Regular, Battlesuit, Druid, Kick, Winter, and Charge forms. They require 6 Pokemon levels 76-100 to fight. Task 6 "Luckily for you, your team was more than enough to handle this adversary. The beaten Pokémon screeches again, clearly in pain from the myriad of attacks laid upon it, but instead of retreating, it heads in your direction again! Why does it want even more of a pummeling, you wonder. But wait! It’s heading for the entrance to the cave, not you! And your pendant remains around its neck! No! Give that back! You can only run so fast, barely having time to recall your team save for Salamence. The thief stops suddenly, turning around to face you. Its strange eyes, almost seeming to be wearing glasses, narrow in what you can only infer is rage. With another ear-piercing screech, it whirls back around, opens its wings to fly, and takes off. Once the beast makes its way outside, its clawed hand wraps around your pendant and pulls on it, tearing the chain off of its neck. WHAT? NO! Stop! Your cries go unnoticed as the wild Pokémon flings the pendant against the rocky side of the mountain, shattering it. With that cruel task complete, it flies away, albeit poorly due to a now-damaged wing. Your eyes, now filled with tears, move from the broken pieces of the pendant to the dwindling image of the Pokémon now descending down the side of the mountain and into the cold night in a bizarre attempt to escape. You propel yourself onto Salamence’s back and frantically search the mountainside around the cave for pieces of the pendant. You mostly find them, but one big chunk is still missing." * Find the Special Exploration Item This item can be found randomly on the site, with higher chances the more time passes. The Pass Power Search Power will increase the chances on encountering the item. Task 7 "You look at the pieces in your hands, sniffling a bit. How could that creature do this? WHY would it do this? Well, there’s nothing to do now but go back home and hope that the pendant can somehow be fixed. Not that you have high hopes for it at this point, of course. Not only are the pieces that you found cracked in very complex ways, but you're still missing some very tiny shards that would prove crucial. Oh, it's no use. The pendant is as good as gone. It hits you. You can’t let that Pokémon go free. You have questions, and far too many of them. You have no idea if that strange dragon would even understand you enough to care or stay long enough to not attack, but you don't care, honestly. Sighing, you decide to begin heading down the mountain no matter what the outcome. You have to find out something. Since it’s dark out, the only safe way to get around is flying, so you prepare Salamence for yet another journey. That is, until you feel a tap on your shoulder. Gasping and jumping, you spin around and see another one! Except this one looks… different. It seems to be wearing a coat and a scarf. Certainly a far different outfit than the one that stole and demolished your pendant. Outfit? Clothing? A closer look lets you know that the clothing is actually the creature’s skin. How interesting, you admit, before continuing to be shocked and absolutely confused. You let Goodra out of its Poké Ball in order to join Salamence just in case you needed to battle again, and with your brain running at a thousand miles per hour, you simply ask. There was not much else you could think of doing. Okay, what’s going on? Who are you? I've never seen Pokémon like you, and I want to know why that one,' you say as you point outside at what is now nothing, 'took and broke my pendant! My mother gave it to me! You wipe frustrated tears from your eyes as you continue speaking to the towering Pokémon, who seems to be calmly listening, its hands holding its scarf-like appendages. And that one looks different! It had a suit or something! And I don’t know what to do, but I need to go home and fix what it broke, and I need answers… and I don’t know… You trail off, fumbling for words as your emotions cloud your line of thought. The wintry Pokémon leans down a bit as if to get a closer look at you. Then, to your absolute amazement, it speaks, its voice low yet distinctly feminine. We are Dracowymsy. We live for treasure, and that one wanted your treasure. We do not care from whom we take it, and we do not fight very often. That one must have not liked losing. You blink, not sure what to say. Dracowymsy? That's an odd name for a Pokémon species, though you can't say it's any more odd than certain others. I shall show you what I mean. Come with me. The Dracowymsy turns slowly and begins walking towards the interior of the cave, and you feel as if you must follow. Goodra and Salamence make hesitant noises, but they obey and follow right behind you." * Get 200 interactions Task 8 "There’s a light that grows brighter and brighter as you keep traversing the cave interior. It’s not the neatly lined-up torches that are causing it, you notice. it seems to be coming from behind a door. Wait, a door in a cave…? An ice door, to be exact. Are your eyes once more deceiving you? You wonder if Pokémon have actually evolved to the state of being able to use technology, even if it's something this basic. If so, then the Professor needs to know about it! You make a mental note of hopefully remembering to bring this up with him later, but obviously, there are more urgent matters at hand. The Dracowymsy grasps the rudimentary door handle and pulls it open for you, revealing a sight that you can’t believe. This is the source of the light. No question about it. Before your very eyes was a massive treasure room just like the kind you've read about in fairy tales. Goblets, coins, chests, golden statues of Pokémon, every gem imaginable — it was all here. You spend some time absorbing the image of the grandiose volume of just about every treasure anyone can dream of. So much light was reflected off of so many metals and gemstones onto the surrounding ice that the result result was downright dazzling. But why was it here? I don’t understand. You steal things? All of you? The Dracowymsy nods. 'Yes. This vast amount of glorious treasure is not just mine, though. This is one of our mountains. We all collect things and place them here. Of course, we admire them for a bit first.' You remember how the thief admired itself as it wore your pendant, and anger swelled up inside you again. 'But why do you cause people harm like this?' We do not cause harm. These are just things. People do not need things like this. You think about that for a moment. You’re right in that we don’t breathe this stuff,' you say as you pick up a small emerald, 'but people like this stuff! Maybe they work hard for it! Maybe there’s an ancient relic that should be preserved! Maybe their parents give it to them… It seems that the Dracowymsy was the one doing the thinking now as she looked over this huge stash. You are correct. But we do not change our ways. We like what we do. Can’t you… do something else? What about working with people and maybe even being someone’s friend? You pull out a Poké Ball to show the Dracowymsy, and she sneers. We are not prisoners. We do not fight, we do not make friends, and we do not help. Now, it would make sense for you to leave this place soon. More of us might show up with more things. I’ll leave, all right,' you reply, nodding. 'I have no business with you anyway. It’s… that one. I need to find that one and teach it a lesson. Or… or something. I don’t know. It’s not fair. You feel the tears again, but force them back down. Your thoughts are broken by the Dracowymsy’s somewhat relaxing voice. Please show me your pendant. Or what is left of it. You pull what you collected out of your satchel, attempting to form it into the shape it used to take. Oh, yes,' the creature responds. 'One moment. You’re confused, but you watch as the Dracowymsy flies up and skims the surface of the treasure trove as if looking for something. Your eyes widen when the creature digs into a small pile of trinkets and pulls out what appears to be… your pendant! Another one! She returns and lands before you. I stole this one from a man named Charles. He was so angry, from what the others told me. W-what? You’re not sure whether to laugh or cry at the absurdity of the situation at this point. You stole it from my grandfather! He told me that someone stole the first pendant he made for my mother while he was sleeping! The one I had was his second attempt at making one. The man was a great metalworker. Then you realize what just happened. Why are you giving me this, though? Why are you giving back something you stole? The Dracowymsy grins at your words. 'I am not completely heartless. Now, go. Get out of here.' You try to find more words to say but instead merely take the Dracowymsy's statements in as you nod, return Goodra to its Poké Ball, hop onto Salamence, and leave the great treasure trove as well as the rest of the cave. You mouth a 'thank you' as you look back at the Dracowymsy, who simply nods." * Get 650 interactions Task 9 "The night is clear and full of stars as you glide on Salamence towards your home town. You take in the silence and think about what just happened and can’t believe any of it did, in fact, occur. Well, at least you have more information now, and at least you have the knowledge that these creatures can speak and are, in fact, intelligent. Intelligent and downright rude, as well. Rude and confusing, to say the least. You gaze at the new... and well, technically older... pendant. Your mind is still full of questions, and nothing makes sense. What kind of Pokémon just goes around and… Rarrr! You look down at Salamence as it cries out suddenly. The dragon seems fixated upon something and swoops down, and you grab on tighter as the erratic movement startles you as well. The wind whistles by as the dragon's sharp wings cut through the thick air, and you grow worried. What’s the matter, Salamence? You then see what the dragon sees. It’s the Dracowymsy. The thieving one in the business suit. It HAD to be. She was curled up on a gently sloping hillside, her wing seemingly mangled from the battle with your Pokémon earlier. Maybe your Pyroar’s flame and Scizor’s blades were too fierce that time. The creature was awake and alive, but she seemed to be struggling to get up. She winces, growling under her ragged breath as her obviously pained foot scrapes against the damp earth. You feel another bubble of rage form within you, and a moment of 'serves you right!' ripples through your mind, and yet… and yet… You remember your grandfather’s words again. Take heed of Pokémon that need you. When they’re in pain, help them. If they can’t fly high anymore, lower them down to the ground with care. Even if they hurt you, soothe them with kindness. You gaze at your pendant, and then at the injured Pokémon. Maybe you'll regret it, but without even another thought on the matter, you land safely and rush over, opening your satchel along the way. The Dracowymsy looks up at you, her eyes fatigued just like the rest of her body. You fall to your knees in front of her, your hand rustling around inside the medicinal area of your satchel. Look, I know what you did. You did something awful. But I know more about your kind now, and another one with seemingly more compassion than you gave me the other pendant that my grandfather made a long time ago. I got very lucky today in that regard, but it’s a shame that this whole mess had to happen in the first place. The Dracowymsy looks away from you and down at the ground, trying again to get up with great difficulty. Stop moving and let me help you,' you utter. Taking out a bag of Full Heals and a variety of berries, you get to work."'' * '''Feed the Dracowymsy 80 berries Task 10 "Some time later, the Dracowymsy is clearly in a much better state. Her wing is bandaged thanks to your great skill in first-aid, and though she may not be able to fly for a while, her wing can at least heal. You also gave her some berries to eat as well as plenty of Full Heal that you sprayed up and down her entire form. Hey, you had plenty of extras. You also let your Salamence and Goodra out to serve as protection just in case, and both of them watched you carefully the whole time that you tended to the Dracowymsy's wounds. After an uncomfortable resting period, the Dracowymsy stands up, albeit wobbly. Her tail was in good order through all this, at least; it helped provide her with some balance. She looks at you, tilting her head, obviously confused that you’d help out like this. Such actions must be foreign to this species, you think to yourself while managing a half-grin. I… thank you for helping me, trainer. You almost jump at the abrupt words from the creature. As she clearly wants to say more, you nod vaguely and continue listening. Yes, I have taken your pendant, and I have destroyed it. I do not battle, and I do not like losing. My companion in the mountain helped you because we do not like anyone in our lair. She wanted you out, that is all. Your tears probably made her uncomfortable. I don’t believe that. I think she felt sorry for me. The Dracowymsy almost laughed. 'Foolishness. We do not feel sorry for those we steal from. At least I do not.' That’s for sure,' you respond begrudgingly.'' The Dracowymsy stood up straighter, wincing as the movement in her injured wing caused her some pain still. '''I need to go. I have an egg to take care of, and because of my injuries, I cannot fly to it. I have to walk. You blink. 'An egg? Like, your… egg?' The creature sighs. 'Yes, my egg. I created it, and now I must get to it. Except I must say that I am not a good climber.' Well, where is your egg?' you ask, sort of taken even more aback by this new information.'' The Dracowymsy points to another smaller yet still sizable mountain not too far from the grassy plain where all of you were standing. '''Up there. The very first cave. You’ll never make it up there,' you reply. 'There’s no way. Your leg is injured, too. To make matters worse, you see a flash of lightning and another rumble of thunder. Another storm was approaching. What was it with this place and random storms? It's not even the season for them. Okay,' you mutter, 'now you’ll definitely not make it up there. The Dracowymsy nods, admitting the truth in your words. It has to be incubated. I meant to fly back after depositing that pendant of yours, but now I will not be able to. I suppose that it has to be abandoned. Your eyes widen as a thought quickly forces its way into your mind. Oh, the thoughts you get sometimes… and yet, this one seemed… correct. Wait, I have a Salamence now! I can reach it! Hold on! Before the Dracowymsy has a chance to reply, you jump on the Salamence yet again and bolt upwards to where the strange Pokemon said the egg was. Goodra, meanwhile, remains with Dracowymsy, looking at her with a very confused expression." * Get 512 interactions Ending "Luckily for you, the obvious green and silver egg glints brightly despite the night's unyielding darkness, so it only takes you a few minutes to reach the first mountain cave and find it. You notice an odd thing about it — what looks like a big 'W' is imprinted right on its smooth surface. You pick it up and, holding it tightly against yourself with one arm while the other holds onto Salamence, glide right back down to the egg’s owner. Here you go! You place the egg into the Dracowymsy’s arms, but the creature looks down at it sadly before staring back up at you. What’s wrong?' you inquire.'' '''This egg will be destroyed down here. People know of our kind and want to keep our numbers low. They know what we do. The only safe place for Dracowymsy is up high. Mountains, tall trees, even the occasional abandoned skyscraper. With my injuries, I cannot reach a high place and take care of it. Your face grows solemn, and you, Goodra, and Salamence briefly look at each other before turning back to Dracowymsy. Only one thing to do now,' the dragoness says as she lifts the egg high above her head. She glances over at you and your Pokemon before turning back to the egg, its sheen made stronger by the moonlight slicing through the thick clouds. Knowing that her weak arms can't take this for too long, she approaches a nearby rock.'' You see it in her eyes. She doesn't want to do it, but you know she feels that she has to. These creatures cannot let their treasures, whatever they are, get destroyed by anything besides themselves. She knows that if it isn't her, it would be a villager, another Pokémon, the weather, or any number of other threats. Goodra makes a soft noise from its post, and even Salamence lightly growls, lowering its head in what you can only guess is anxiety. Both dragons may not be able to speak, but they understand the situation all the same. You almost reach your hand out, biting your lip as you feel an urge to stop Dracowymsy's obvious intention. The idea sounds crazy to you just for that moment, but you know that you can take care of the egg! Maybe you can even train whatever that comes out of it to not steal or destroy precious things like gems, money, or pendants. Pendants. Your pendant. You remember your pendant. The realization of how to work with the Dracowymsy's wit suddenly dawns upon you. '''Wait! The suited dragon halts, glancing up at you. What do you want, trainer? I'm not letting the world destroy my treasure. It's up to me. I know,' you reply. This may not be as easy as you thought, but you have to try. 'Look... let me do it. You broke something dear to me. Let me do the same for you. You know, as a courtesy and... I guess... payback. Dracowymsy lowers her head, narrowing her eyes as her flaming tail undulates slowly behind her. You instantly feel awful for your choice of words, but it's too late now. You know you won't do it, of course. But you have to get the egg from her somehow. You are correct,' she says finally. You perk up, the notion of getting somewhere seemingly a reality now. 'I have done something that many would deem as very wrong. Therefore, you may do as you wish. I am not stopping you. But I must go now, trainer. The storm is coming, and I have to move on. Take this egg and destroy it. Your nervousness starts to show. Would she make you do it in front of her...? Or... take care of it. The choice is yours. You nod slowly, taking the egg from Dracowymsy. Your mind is certainly made up, and you hold the egg closely, gradually backing up in hopes that the dragon understands your plan. Dracowymsy manages a smile and doesn't utter another word. She merely turns around. It worked, you whisper to yourself. With a limp in her step, she wanders off into the darkness, the last vision of her being the shimmering fire on her tail. You stand there with the egg as the first drops of yet another rainstorm fall on you. Salamence and Goodra approach you from their vantage points not too far away, whimpering as the storm edges closer. Yeah. All right, guys; let’s go home. After calling Goodra back, you climb onto Salamence yet again and take off, traveling swiftly to outpace the storm. As you fly, you stare constantly at the egg, smiling just slightly. This turn of events was completely ridiculous, infuriating, and downright unnecessary, wasn't it. And yet, you think as you run your hands down the shiny green surface of the precious object in your arms, there’s a glimmer of hope in here, isn't there? Your grandfather’s words echo again. Whatever hurts you, no matter what it is — try to find something good in it. Anything. Take cinders from a fire and reignite another flame. Make things better than they were before.'"'' Reward * '''Dracowymsy egg Your reward will be added to your party upon completion of the exploration.